The Great Desert
' The Great Desert '''is a region south of The Whispering Islands. It is typically travelled to after exploring The Whispering Islands. It is best to go to the great desert when you're level 38, since the first daily quest is available, and the Sacrathar Nomads there give 500 experience. There are around 100 quests to be completed throughout the desert, which become available between levels 37 to 47. Some quests will not become available until you finish a pre-requisite quest, and others won't enable until a required level. If you do the daily quests twice a day, and every quest listed below, you should not need to grind at all to reach level 48 to move onto Sinskaald Rift. Locations of Minerals and Chests Below shows the location of: Minerals (black) Chests (white) The Minerals will be randomly generated on respawn, roughly 60% Light Silver, and 40% Matted Gold Mineral. Note that there may be some missing, as it's quite troublesome and time consuming to look for them. These minerals are used for Crafting (Blacksmithing), which is most commonly the trade for a Warrior. . Item/NPC Locations Below is a list of most items and NPC locations Legend: Black - Minerals (x55) White - Chests (x5) Green - Cemetery (x10) Dark Blue - Teleports (x4) Red circle - Daily Quest NPC (x9) Light Blue - Potion seller (x5) Yellow - Mailbox (x3) Orange - Storage (x4) Pink - Repeating Quest NPC (x3) Brown - Auction House (x1) Grey - Ubiquitous Nick - Grey (x1) Red square - Elite Boss (x3) Locating Quest NPCs Use this image to help determine where daily quests are to be started/completed. Match the co-ordinates from the quest tables to that found in the image. Legend: Small red circle - Daily quest start Blue circle - teleport Pink circle - repeating quests . . . . Repeating Quests There are 3 repeating quests. The items required to complete these quests are randomly dropped by any monster in The Great Desert. Daily Quests There are 9 daily quests to complete, which will slowly become available between levels 38 to 47. Don't forget, daily quests can be done twice a day (Facebook), at 08:00 and 12:00 (Singapore GMT+8). Normal Quests Unfortunately I started documenting the quests after I finished about 5, so please help to fill out those that I missed. Monsters All animals drop Heavy Fur, humanoids and others drop Advanced Armor Scraps and Moire Cloth. Everything drops the random 3 repeating item quests: Scarlet Stone, Demon Scripture, Saithion Statue The experience listed below is mostly rated for same level kill, so it will vary depending on your level difference. Most monsters drop coin, but only in the range of 3-7 silver, so no point to individually list below. Places to grind Camp of Sacrathar - Approx 500 EXP (when same level) *Sacrathar Nomad (level 39) Far south of Sdukar - Approx 540 EXP (when same level) *Burning Horn (level 43/44) *Minotaur Invader (level 43/44) Crimson Tower: Ankar - Approx 570 EXP (when same level) *Berserker (level 46) *Ankar Nobel (level 46/47) Elite Monsters Barlock Lord (level 51) spawns just east of Windscale Ruin, however, he roams all the way from D8 to F9 (see grid on map above). He respawns at D8 after 3 minutes. You should be able to kill him solo when you're level 47, providing no other monsters join in. Desert Wolf King (level 45) is located in a set of ribs between B8 and C8, just west of Windscale Ruin. He is accompanied by 2 x Blood Tailchaser's (level 42/43), however they do not follow him if you lure him out. He's very easy to kill, however the respawn is 2-4 hours. Desert Water Lord (level 46) is located at M4, which is south of Camp of Sacrathar. He constantly roams around the pond and is accompanied by 2 x Lord's Elemental Guard (level 45). As a team of 3, they are very hard to beat. The Guards do sometimes respawn earlier than the Lord, so you can kill them off earlier to make the battle easier. Respawn is every 2-4 hours. Notable places *End of Sand *Camp of Sacrather *Crimson Tower: Antoria *Cave of Snakes *Wind's End *Guardian's Rest *Crimson Tower: Ankar *Crimson Tower: Sacrathar *Windscale Ruin *Traveler's Home *Sdukar *Dustwind Town *Stoneridge Quarry *Dustwind Oasis ''(extensive guide created by Tparry) . Category:Regions Category:The Great Desert